Light Within Shadows
by Seven Shadows
Summary: When Tamahome leaves Miaka after killing Nakago, he is sucked into another dimension. He awakens as Samanosuke and has no memories of the past! An astral girl tells he must find his way back to Miaka by becoming an advocate of shadows, a Shade Walker...
1. Prologue: A Watery Grave

Many names, ideas, and trademarks mentioned in this story that are taken from Fushigi Yuugi are not mine and I do not intend to take them for my own ideas. Also, other products made previous to this story, (such as drink products or food) are copyrighted and I do not intend to claim them as my own. _Seven Shadows_

A Watery Grave

Samanosuke held onto the red-haired girl tightly. He could feel the warmth of their bodies touch and their love flowed through each other. Suke promised that he would find a way back to her. Then he heard her whisper... ogre... ogre...and everything faded away into a black void. He was once again speeding through the darkness riding on the back of Suzaku. His promise still in his heart... he saw his destination in front of him closing in faster as he sped along. But then he saw another light. A twinkling sign of hope. He fought his way toward it. The ogre symbol flashed on his head as he slowly drew closer to it. The Konan empire seemed so far away. As he drew close to the other star, he realized that he was no longer traveling on the back of a legendary guardian but gliding through the black on the back of a creature composed of concentrated darkness. Right before he touched the glowing entity...

He woke up. _Samanosuke's_ head racked with pain as he suffered from one of his strange migraines. His dreams of a red-headed girl whispering "Wo Ai Ni" always effected him that way. He couldn't help but pound on the wall, take a pill, and wait for the pain to subside. He was well aware of the slick coat of sweat that covered his entire body and bed sheets as he literally slipped out of bed. It was early on a weekend morning. He tip-toed out of the creaking house and stood in the cool breeze outside by a pond next to his house. He savored the relief as cooled off and pondered the headache.

_This never happened before_, he thought. _Ever since I got amnesia, I have been getting these weird migraines. _He looked at his shadow and sub-consciously rubbed his forehead as if to expect something was there. All of a sudden, his shadow seemed to blur and vibrate. He blinked and it appeared to stop. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought and shook the thought of demons and ogres out of his mind. He pondered it for a second and was about to walk away when he heard a rustling in the forest. He saw something dart and jump into the pond with a big splash. _Nothing can jump and move like that. It appeared almost...inhuman._ He shrunk back and then thought about his mother. He had to protect her. He jumped into the pond clothed with only his underclothes and speedily swam to the bottom.

Under the waves he looked every way. All of sudden he felt a sudden urge to destroy in the name of those he loved. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. Struggling with a piece of kelp wrapped around its foot. He swam toward it as quick as he could. He threw back his hand ready for a blow that would render the human-like creature senseless, when it turned its head toward him and blew one solitary bubble. He froze in place. He couldn't move! He looked into the creatures eyes as it swam about him, mocking him with it eyes... chalk white and without pupils. He could feel his lungs take in water. He fought for breath, his lungs collapsed within themselves. He struggled for control over his body. He fought for his parents safety, for his friends lives, and the red-headed girl. He knew it was in vain for he couldn't even move one muscle in all of his six foot frame. Darkness clawed away art his mind until he saw nothing black and the white eyes that seem to laugh as death seemed to envelop his body and steal his very own life away...


	2. Chapter 1: A Voice

More Mysteries

"Wake up Mr. Akuda!" Samanosuke's teacher yelled.

He had fallen asleep again in Chinese Language class.

"Ok," he reasoned, "I have a headache. Could you keep it down?"

_Damn it! A dream within a dream again!_

He had been having the same dream. He would dream about the red-haired girl, go outside, his shadow would move, he would jump in the pond, and fight a weird water creature.

"Nice one Suke!" His best friend Sakura and Toya whispered at the same time.

"This is the eighth time this week Mr. Akuda! I warned you and I'm sorry but your going to the principal's office!"

He was getting tired of the old-geezer yelling in his face constantly and telling him to wake up and complaining about failing his class even though he maintained a perfect score and never missed one question on all his assignments. All that started happening around the accident... the migraines, the constant drowsiness, perfect Chinese, and the weird meaningless dreams.

"Are you listening to me Mr. Akuda? You're going to the principal's office! You refuse to comprehend that–"

"Ok. I'll go if you stop talking. Your voice annoys me."

He sluggishly walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall to the office that he had come to so many times since the accident. As he turned the final corner, his head split with pain. He couldn't control the sudden rush of pain so he crumpled to the floor and writhed.

_What's going on? What's happening to me?_ He could barely think over the excruciated discomfort that squirmed around inside his head. _I can answer that._ He looked up as the pain suddenly subsided and he didn't see anyone. He looked around the corner and the nearby empty classroom before he realized the answer came from inside his head. He turned around and before he could think more about the strange encounter, he bumped head-first into the school principal, Mrs. Wakaden.

"Follow me this way please Mr. Samanosuke Akuda." She said.

As he walked into the office, he could smell the familiar scent of the lilac candle that she always burned in her office. Mrs. Wakaden was an older woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and circular glasses. She was small, roughly five foot six, but her authority didn't lack intimidation. She was very nice and wore a melancholic expression on her face that could soothe the even toughest of men. She was always fair, but when it came down to it, she had no sympathy for anyone and would issue terrifying punishments. Once, making a student clean the long hallways with a toothpick and cotton ball for a mop!

Her room was plain white with frames of degrees hanging on the walls, three file cabinets in the corner, and a large wooden desk that was kept clean from dust and disorganization.

"So what's happening now, Suke?" She said. She had come on with a first name basis with him after his hundredth or so time going to the office.

"I fell asleep again."

"That's no excuse. You are supposed to start your medication that helps your sleeping problem. I fear the accident..."

"That has nothing to do with it!" he yelled. Even as the words escaped his mouth he knew it was a lie. He hated to talk about it with other people. After what happened everyone looked at him skeptically. Even his friends Sakura and Toya stared at him with misunderstanding.

"Even so. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to involve your mom in this and I am going to have to start taking more drastic–"

_Suke..._

"...I can't believe that you could fall asleep during any class. I have maintained almost a perfect reputation until you came along and ruined all I've done to keep this school clean, well-cared for, and delinquent free. This is unheard on in all of my Jonan years–"

_Suke..._

"... I am going to call your mother and tell her everything. You falling asleep in class and all the other little disruptions that you-"

_SAMANOSUKE!_

"WHAT!" His sudden outburst alarmed her. The voice inside his head was so overwhelming that he excused himself and left the room running at full speed sown the hallway and down the stairs. He could hear Mrs. Wakaden screaming for him to come back. But he couldn't. The voice beckoned him.

He ran down the long entrance hallway and down the front steps of Jonan High School. He took a sharp right and followed the sidewalk till he came to a small alley between the soccer field wall and the main building. It was extremely dark. Intuitively, he looked down at his shadow and held his breath as he saw it vibrate and waver. Then, he sensed someone looking at him. The hairs on this neck began to stand rigid like statues. He held a defense pose that belied his frightened emotions. He was about to run, when out of the dark, a disembodied voice spoke.

"Finally we meet Shade Walker." As the last word was spoken, a short girl, appearing to be about fifteen years old, and with bluish-black hair walked out of the shadows. Her head was bent toward the ground. The first thing that he noticed was that she had no shadow! Then the other thing that bothered him presented itself as she raised her head. He gazed in horror as he stared straight into two eyes... white as chalk...


	3. Chapter 2: A Dark Destiny

Destiny Revealed

The girl's blue-black locks hung all the way down to the small of her back and three haloes of blue flares of fire danced on top of her head, revolving like an atom. Her flesh was porcelain white and her white eyes appeared to hold the knowledge of a crone a thousand years old! She wore a white sheet that wrapped around her body. There was also a blue stone stuck in the middle of her forehead like an Indian woman. Also, if you looked at her from the corner of your eye, you could only see a shimmer of light.

A shriek hung in his throat and his bladder screamed to reveal its contents onto his pants. Then, unexpectedly, she laughed. It was a ethereal, hollow cackle with many other voices mingled in it. She then blew a bubble that froze Suke in place. Then as quickly as she started she stopped like she exaggerated on a lame joke. The laugh scared him more than the eyes. _How is she holding me like this? And where did that bubble come from?_

"It's a spell." she said in that mingled voice. _What the...Oh yeah _he thought_ she can read my mind._

"Who are you?"

"I am neither dead nor living. I am not anything, yet full of the infinite. I have seen what has been, is, and shall be..."

"Then... you are... the future?"

"I am Destiny." _Ok she's a nut-job._

"It is you who has lost your sanity." _Crap! I forgot she can read my mind again. Uhh. Stop thinking. Damnit!_

"Ok whatever. Stop talking in riddles. What's going on? Why are you here? He said.

"I am here to help you find your destiny and obtain what you have lost."

"Then tell me!" After he said this, she looked at him for a second and her head slowly tilted to the left like a animal studying a predator determining whether to run or attack.

"You don't know do you?" he said.

"That's why I'm here. Ever since the accident, your future has become murky and opaque. Nothing I do can unscramble the unseen."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

After he said this, there was a loud scream that sounded as if someone died. His spine stiffened, and all of his joints popped... not too comfortable... and he fell to the ground, released from the spell. He looked up and saw a hint of fear in the girl/old woman/thing's face. She reached behind her back and dropped a leather (or what looked like leather) at his heels.

"I must go..." she said, rather quickly. Within his mind she continued,_ The items in the bag will help you. Choose one of your friends to help. The sphere and the circlet will reveal hidden powers. I must go... Meet me were the shadows become light and a mirror distorts reality. _And with that she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

That night, he sat staring at the bag. He could still hear her calling him a Shade Walker and telling him that his destiny blurred after the accident. He still remembered the day...

About eight months ago, he was walking on the street with his dad. They had went to the store to pick up some things and decided to walk home. They were just about to turn onto the corner that led deep into forest where his house was stationed upon a hill, when he collapsed to the ground and he fell unconscious. When he awoke, his dad and another guy where dead. Their faces were etched in horror and their bodies twisted into grotesque husks of their once non-dead selves. There was no blood or gashes or bullet holes. He could only remember that repulsive stench and those gnarled hands pointed directly at him...

He hated everything about that day. The unconsciousness, the death, and how the last thing he said to his dad was "Do you want shrimp or noodles for dinner?" Tears welled up in his eyes and he tilted his head back to let them run back behind his eyelids. The first thing that came to his mind was throwing the abominable things in the garbage and settling down on the couch with a cold, refreshing Coke in his hand.

Click. Tick. Click.

He threw himself on the ground as a huge boulder dropped straight through the roof with a earth-shaking whoosh and smashed right where he was standing. He rolled over and saw a thin creature with small wings attached to both sides of its head. But its head did not have any hint of eyes, ears, nose, or a mouth. It was only a odd appendage stuck on top of a bloated body with two flailing arms and jet stream, of who-knows-what, shooting out from under it to keep it aloft. He got up and scrambled to the table to grab the bag and ran out of his house. He was in the middle of the forest front yard when he tripped and fell into a tree trunk. He looked behind him to see the monster plop itself on the ground and commence to emit a ticking noise. He watched in horror as it cut itself down the middle and started to pull out its own guts! He realized then that its mission was to kill or die. As its innards fell out onto the ground, he looked inside of that cavernous chest and understanding donned on him for the first time since this whole ordeal started. He knew why the thing made a ticking noise...

* * *

((())))))**Sakura**((((())))

"You should have seen him. It was so cute. He got up and then..." She said as she talked away on her phone to one of her four sisters.

Sakura had a crush on Suke every since she saw him at age seven. They grew up together and she had always been there for him. She secretly took the same high school exams to get into the same school he was going. Of course, it wasn't easy. She had to hack into the school database and bribe a few counselors, but it was it worth it. Unlike other obsessed girls, she kept her cool and no one knew, outside of her family, that she liked him. Except Toya who was spying on her as she was finally going to tell Suke how she felt about him in junior high but decided against it when Suke told her he was having a tough time getting Murujan Yomijuon to go out with him. So she kept it to herself and decided never to confront him until the time was right. She also knew he was innocent in the murder of his father and wasn't scared to talk with him. After all, he always talked about his dad like he was king and hung on his dad's every word. She only stiffened when he stared at her. His eyes were the only thing that could frighten her. Dark blue pools that looked as if they could swallow her whole.

Sakura on the other hand had bright green eyes that changed to gold when it was humid or hot outside. She had dyed the front two tips of her long, blond hair pink. She knew it suited her glittery girlish attitude. She always smiled her perfect smile and laughed at everyone's jokes. She was always nice. But when it came Samanosuke Akuda, she became serious.

She just placed the phone on the hook when her mom yelled that she was going out. _Partying probably._ She thought. So she went into the bathroom, stripped down to her clothes and settled in the warm water she had running while she talked on the phone. She breathed slowly and rested her head on the rim. _I deserve this. _

For about ten minutes she sat. She opened her eyes and saw the silhouette of a man outside her window. _Maybe its Suke. Maybe he's finally...naah. That can't be him. His shoulders are more broad and he is more built. The curve of his nose is more slanted and his ears are a little tapered at the end._ She then stopped in mid-thought and screamed as the window sucked out and blew inward with a force so loud that all the glass in the house shattered. She couldn't hear herself scream over the cacophony of explosions. She tried to cover up her chest as she ran down the hallway naked. She cowered in a corner with a bat she held against he bare skin.

The man slowly walked past the doorway. The man she saw wasn't a man at all! It's body was clear with a glowing talisman on its forehead. _Oh my gawd! I'm going to die! I am going to die a naked virgin and at the age of 17! What a horrible end_... As if hearing her thoughts. The thing jumped into the room and glided across the wooden floor. Each one curled and turned green with mildew as it passed. She shook violently as the thing reached down and grabbed her neck, choking life out of her. She kicked at its rock hard stomach, possibly even injuring her foot. Her brain flashed and an array of colors burst into view as a hard hand rammed into her stomach. She could hear the thing gurgling as if laughing at her pathetic excuse for a struggle. It leaned in and started to breathe in her very soul. As it did it took on a feeble emulation of her. It formed eyes ears and blonde hair sprouted from its head. It even had the long pink bangs that hung over her forehead. The last thing she saw before everything went blank was the outline of another beast standing outside her window looking at her perish in the hands of a ghoul...


End file.
